The Duke University Medical Center Ischemic Heart Disease Specialized Center of Research (IHD-SCOR) is a multidisciplinary, interdepartmental clinical and fundamental research program directed at the reduction of death and disability from ischemic heart disease. This year has been marked by increased activity in the data management and radionuclide imaging projects, and strengthening of the fundamental research component, consistent progress of the other clinical projects, and preparation of a renewal application of our IHD-SCOR.